Suikoden Indonesian Folktales
by Kaorine
Summary: My First Fanfic . bagaimana jadinya bila char suikoden menjadi tokoh-tokoh cerita rakyat Indonesia? jika anda tak kuasa menahan rasa penasaran , silahkan Read and Reviews fanfic ini


Suikoden Indonesian Folktales

Chapter 1 : Luc Kundang

By. Kaorine

Disclaimer : Suikoden (c)1995-2008 Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo

Alkisah , hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di Harmonia . keluarga tersebut terdiri dari Ayah yang bernama Hikusaak , Ibu Leknaat , dan sepasang anak laki-laki kembar mereka yang bernama Luc dan Sasarai . tapi mereka itu sangaaaatlah miskin , sampai-sampai badan Luc dan Sasarai kurus kering kayak cacing ! maklum , Pak Hikusaak itu berprofesi sebagai Runemaster yang gak laku di Harmonia . Sementara Bundo Leknaat bekerja sebagai tukang pijat refleksi sekaligus peramal astrologi yang hobinya melototin bintang . akhirnya....

"Honey, ane mau jadi TKI di Arab aja boleh gak??" kata Hikusaak

"Hah? Honey? maksudnya madu? Ambil aja di kulkas...." Kata Leknaat

"aduh...bukan Honey madu , maksudnya "sayang" dalam bahasa inggris !" kata Hikusaak

"apaaa?! Kamu lebih sayang sama Hani daripada aku?! Kejamnya dikau! Aku kan jauh lebih manis daripada mantan pacarmu , si Hani itu..." sahut Leknaat.

Setelah itu , Leknaat pun segera menyanyikan lagu yang sering dipakai oleh para pengamen , yaitu...

_Aku tak mau bila aku dimadu..._

_Pulangkan aku ke rumah orang tuaku..._

(aduh, istriku ini nilai bahasa Inggrisnya berapa sih?!) celetuk Hikusaak dalam hatinya

"Ya udah deh...abang minta maaf . gini nih , abang pengen jadi TKI di Arab sono boleh gak?" kata Hikusaak

"apaaa?! TKI ?! berarti abang harus ninggalin aku dan anak kita dong? Luc dan Sasarai kan masih kecil , baru 7 tahun...ntar mereka bingung bapaknya siapa lagi..." kata Leknaat

"ah...soal itu mah Gampang ! tiap bulan aku bakal kirim foto-fotoku yang paling keren buat mereka . lagipula muka mereka dan aku kan gak jauh-jauh amat 'kan ? sering disangka kembar malah. soal duit , tiap bulan aku kirim deh... pokoke Don't Worry lah !" ujar Hikusaak sambil tersenyum najis.

"oh, gitchu yah...ya udah deh...asal kamu jangan selingkuh ya ! soalnya ntar aku jadi janda beranak dua lagi !"

"ahaha...tenang honey. hatiku ini gak akan berpaling darimu kok" (sinetron mode : on)

"tuh kan , lagi-lagi Hani...." kata Leknaat

Mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya , Luc dan Sasarai pun terbangun.

"Ayah mau kemana?" tanya Luc

"Ayahmu ini mau ke Arab buat jadi TKI . jadi bentar lagi dia gak bisa bersama kita lagi...hiks hiks" ujar Leknaat sambil berlinang air mata

"Bundo , **ARAB** itu apa? Sejenis makanan yang suka Bundo buat bukan??" tanya Sasarai polos

"Itu namanya **URAP . **Dasar bego...kalo Arab mah nama negara tauk !" jawab Luc ketus.

"oh...gitu ya...kirain masih saudaranya rendang..." kata Sasarai

"sudah-sudah . kalian jangan bertengkar...besok kalian kan sekolah..." ujar Leknaat

"Yeei , orang besok hari minggu !" jawab Luc dan Sasarai kompak

"Ya udah, besok pagi Bapak pergi ya...jangan rindukan aku , tapi apabila engkau sudah tak kuasa menahan rasa rindu ini , gerakanlah jari-jemarimu ke nomor HP-ku..." kata Hikusaak

Akhirnya , Hikusaak pun pergi merantau mencari nafkah di negeri padang pasir yang tandus dan banyak Onta-nya . namun sayangnya hari demi hari , bulan demi bulan , tahun demi tahun , Hikusaak tak jua datang...akhirnya Bundo Leknaat harus menggantikan posisi Hikusaak dalam mencari nafkah . untungnya Luc dan Sasarai itu anak yang pintar , tapi Luc itu anaknya lebih badung daripada Sasarai . Masa' dia suka mukulin para tupai terbang yang lewat pake tongkat sihir di depan rumahnya ! sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh gara-gara kesandung bekicot pas ngejar Mukumuku sehingga dia punya bekas luka yang gak bisa hilang di lengannya . Tapi lucunya bentuk luka Luc itu seperti logonya True Wind Rune , hihihi...

Akhirnya 15 tahun berlalu , Luc dan Sasarai tumbuh menjadi pria yang ganteng rupawan . Sasarai mendapat beasiswa S2 ke Falena sehingga dia harus meninggalkan ibunya dan Luc . Sementara Luc berniat mencari kerja setelah lulus kuliah karena kasihan melihat emaknya yang makin lama makin tua dan peot harus mencari nafkah . Kemudian dia bertemu Albert , anak pak Camat yang sudah sukses dan tajir setelah pergi merantau ke Dunan . lalu...

"Bert , gimana sih caranya biar bisa sukses bin tajir kayak kamu ?" tanya Luc

"Wah , itu mah gampang...asal kamu rajin dan jujur pasti ada jalan..." jawab Albert dengan cool-nya

"Alah , yang kayak gitu aku juga tau kali ! eh , emangnya kamu di sana kerja apa?" tanya Luc lagi

"Di Dunan aku jadi pengusaha **SATE KAMBING KHAS HARMONIA **" kata Albert

"WHAT !! **SATE KAMBING** ?! gak salah denger nih , bukannya biasanya keluarga Silverberg itu jadi guru atau dosen?" kata Luc

"Wih , jangan ngehina lo...biar kate sate Kambing tapi orang Dunan itu demen banget ma sate kambing loh ! coba aja tanya ke orang-orang Dunan sate kambing mana yang paling Ajib , pasti mereka bilang "**SATE KAMBING AKANG ALBERT**" hahaha...." Jawab Albert

"wow...canggih juga nih . aku boleh jadi pegawaimu gak ?" pinta Luc

"Pegawai? Oh, boleh-boleh. Lagipula Sate Kambing Akang Albert mau buka cabang di Toran..." jawab Albert

"Boleh! Yesss!! SATE KAMBING , WAIT FOR MEEE !! ALBERT , KAMU GAAANNNTENNGG DEH !" teriak Luc sambil memeluk Albert.

"HUSSSH ! SAYA MASIH NORMAL TAUK ! Lepasin dong ! ntar orang-orang kira kita jeruk-makan-jeruk lagi ! awas aja kalo bentar lagi fanfic Yaoi kita nongol di internet !"

"Ehehe...maaf maaf, ini murni nafsu gara-gara terlalu senang" celetuk Luc

"Ya udah, lo minta ijin aja ke emak lo sana! besok pagi kita berangkat yah. jangan lupa!" kata Albert

"oke deh! CAPCUSSS!" kata Luc

**~sesampainya di rumah~**

"Mak , besok Luc boleh ke Toran gak? Luc mau kerja di perusahaannya Albert"

"Hah , Toran? Itu kan jauh banget...gak ah , nanti kamu kenapa-kenapa lagi" jawab Leknaat

"Ayolah mak, Sasarai aja ke Falena dibolehin , kenapa aku nggak ?" kata Luc

"Ya udah deh , terserah kamu . tapi pas pulang nanti kamu jangan lupa bawa bini yah! Emak dah gak tahan pengen nimang cucu nih!" kata Leknaat

"ahaha...soal itu mah gampang , dengan ketampananku ini pasti wanita pada klepek-klepek dibuatnya . buktinya di berbagai Forum Suikoden dan Friendster banyak tuh cewek-cewek yang nge-fans sama aku , banyak yang ngaku-ngaku jadi pacarku pula . hihihi..." ujar Luc bangga

"Aih , sejak kapan kau jadi narsis begini ? mau nyaingin Vincent dan Simone yah?" tanya Leknaat

"hehehe...namanya juga bercanda mak , tapi ini fakta lho...saking gilanya , sampai pengarang cerita ini aja nge-fans sama aku." jawab Luc

"hahaha...anakku ini ternyata pandai bersilat lidah . eh, katanya lagi buru-buru...mendingan cepat pergi , nanti si Albert marah-marah lagi..." kata Leknaat

"Oke Mak ! Luc pergi dulu ya ! ntar Luc kasih oleh-oleh ya !" ucap Luc sambil mencium pipi ibunya tersebut .

"Nanti kalau udah sukses jangan lupa sama Emak dan Harmonia ya !" kata Leknaat sambil melambaikan tangannya , air mata pun tak kuasa dibendungnya .

**~Di Pelabuhan~**

"Busett...lama bener lho , niat gak sih jadi pegawai gue?!" kata Albert agak kesal.

"Iya , Sorry maaf gomenasai . nanti aku bakal kerja yang rajin deh" Ujar Luc sambil menghibur

"Oke, kamu masuk aja ke kapal yang ada tulisan **'Kutunggu Jandamu'** , terus bilang kamu ini anak buahnya Albert Silverberg" kata Albert

"Hah?! Kamu gak ikut nih?" tanya Luc terkejut

"Ya...namanya juga gue bosnya , kan harus siap-sedia di kantor pusat . aneh sekali dikau" jawab Albert

"Yes Sir! Ane cabut dulu yah!" kata Luc

"Dasar , anak muda jaman sekarang..." ujar Albert

Akhirnya , Luc pun pergi dari Harmonia menuju ke Toran Republic . Namun sayang beribu sayang ternyata kapal yang ditumpangi Luc diserang kawanan bajak laut dari Island Nations . Banyak harta benda yang dirampas dari para penumpang tersebut . tak terkecuali Luc , duitnya abis gak bersisa bagaikan dompetku (?). Tapi dia masih bersyukur karena dia gak sempat dibunuh oleh mereka.

Kemudian , Luc terkatung-katung di tengah laut. Tapi akhirnya kapal yang ditumpanginya terdampar di sebuah pantai . dengan perut super lapar akhirnya dia mencoba berjalan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada menuju desa yang terletak tak jauh dari pantai. Setelah diketahui , ternyata nama desa itu adalah Desa Grassland yang sangat makmur perekonomiannya dan memiliki penduduk yang ramah . Di sana dia bekerja kepada seorang pengusaha bawang bombay dan tempe , namanya Pak Wyatt Lightfellow . Orangnya baiiikk buangeeett , ditambah lagi dengan Luc yang mengikuti tips sukses Albert Silverberg yaitu harus rajin, jujur, dermawan, baik hati, tidak sombong serta rajin menabung . Maka dengan segera Luc menjadi pengusaha sayur yang sukses dan bisa mendirikan Supermarket dan Minimarket sendiri , ck ck ck...

Namun ada yang terasa kurang dalam kehidupan Luc , yaitu istri ! apalagi dia ingat dengan pesan ibunya yang udah gak tahan pengen nimang cucu. Kebetulan Luc lagi ngincar cewek cantik bin aduhai yang bermata biru dan berambut pirang anak Pak RT , siapa lagi kalau bukan Sarah^^. Gosipnya sih dia juga naksir sama Luc dari dulu . Akhirnya dia membunderkan tekad buat ngelamar dia , dengan semangat 45 dia menuju rumah pak RT sambil membawa cincin emas putih 24 karat bertahtakan berlian 75 karat (busseeett!! Maklum aja , namanya juga Luc udah jadi orang tajir) yang dibeli di toko emas Gordon. lalu...

*tok* *tok* (Suara Luc mengetuk pintu rumah Pak RT)

*kriiieeettt*(suara pintu dibuka) ~gak penting banget seeh?!~

Maka , setelah pintu dibuka...tampaklah seorang pria jangkung tinggi najis yang berambut pirang bertampang sangar dan memakai baju hitam-hitam . Namanya Pak **Yuber **, dan dialah si Pak RT tersebut , nah lho...

"Heh ?! ada apaan situ datang ke rumah gue ?!" kata Yuber sambil pasang muka sangar

"Eh , anu Pak...s-s-s-s-saya m-mau ketemu sama putri Bapak , S-s-sarah" kata Luc ketakutan karena melihat golok dan celurit menggantung di celana Pak Yuber.

"Oh , gitu...SARAAAAAHHH !! ADA YANG MAU KETEMU KAMU TUH !!" teriak Yuber

"HAH ?! SIAPAAA ?!" jawab Sarah sambil teriak juga

"JURAGAAANNN PETE DAN JENGKOOLLLL !!!!" teriak Yuber lagi

"WAH !! LUC ?! BILANGIN KE DIA TUNGGU SEBENTAR LAGI YA ! AKU LAGI BERSEMEDI DI WC NIH...!!" kata Sarah

"ehm...Pak , saya ini bukan juragan pete dan jengkol..." kata Luc agak Shock abis dibilangin juragan pete

"Ho...kalau begitu juragan ikan asin, telor asin, dan terasi bukan ?" tanya Yuber pura-pura bego

"Aduh , bukan juga ! saya ini pemilik supermarket "Angin ribut" pak..." jawab Luc

"Double U-O-W !!! (baca: WOW!) ternyata situ tajir juga ya , Supermarket "Angin Ribut" itu kan beken bangett !" kata Yuber takjub

"hehehe...yah , lumayan pak . tiap hari cuma cukup buat membeli sepiring nasi dan sekwintal berlian" kata Luc narsis

"By the way Busway , maksudnya bersemedi di WC itu apa ya pak ?" tanya Luc

"waduh ! masak gitu aja kamu gak tau , maksudnya itu...pssst psst" bisik Yuber

(terserah kalian mem-persepsikannya^^)

Akhirnya , Sarah yang sudah selesai bersemedi di WC datang ke hadapan Luc dengan anggunnya. Membuat Luc tercengang nyaris ngiler melihat kecantikan Sarah . kemudian...

"Ehm...Tuan Luc ada perlu apa ke sini ya?" tanya Sarah malu-malu sapi (bukan malu-malu kucing nih...)

Eh , tiba-tiba mangalun lagu BGMnya "Janji Suci" milik band Yovie and Nuno entah dari mana asalnya...ternyata pengarang sendiri yang muter radio...dasar jahil !

_Dengarkanlah wanita impianku_

_Malam ini akan kusampaikan_

_Janji suci satu untuk selamanya_

_Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini..._

_Aku ingin mempersuntingmu..._

_Tuk yang Pertama , dan terakhir..._

_Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur,_

_Ku tak akan mengulang tuk meminta_

_Satu keyakinan hatiku ini_

_Akulah yang terbaik untukmu..._

"Sarah...will you marry me ?" kata Luc dengan ekspresi serius sambil mempelihatkan cincinnya

"Yes . I will marry you , Luc..." kata Sarah (Cieeee...)

"YES ! YAHOOO! Akhirnya aku bisa punya mantu tajir juga !" teriak Yuber kegirangan

**~Di Acara Akad Nikah~**

"Luc , jangan lupa beliin sate kambing saya terus yah...meskipun mungkin bini lo bisa masakin sate kambing sendiri..." kata Albert

" Luc , jangan lupa juga jadikan saya supplier bawang bombay di Supermarketmu ya...hiks hiks" kata Wyatt

"Hiks...hiks...kakak , gak nyangka kakak bisa kawin juga , ane jadi terharu nih...aku juga pengen punya cewek dong...tolong sebarin fotoku di Supermarketmu yah...biar aku tambah eksis..." kata Sasarai , yang udah datang jauh-jauh dari Falena dan sekarang telah menjadi Bishop di Harmonia

"Wah , akhirnya kamu bisa jadi dengan Sarah juga , meskipun ini Cuma fanfic bikinanku sendiri...ane jadi terharu nih..." kata pengarang sambil nangis-nangis sesenggukan gak jelas , ingusan lagi !

Setelah lama tak pulang ke kampung halaman , akhirnya Luc jadi rindu juga pada tempat asalnya , Harmonia . Dia pun memutuskan untuk mudik dengan turut membawa istrinya dengan menaiki kapal pesiar yang sangatlah mewah dilengkapi dengan para pengawalnya yang banyak sekali . sesampainya di sana , ternyata banyak sekali orang yang menyambutnya . Tak terkecuali Bundo Leknaat . dia senang karena anaknya telah sukses . apalagi dia tambah yakin bahwa itu Luc setelah melihat tato , eh maksudnya bekas luka yang mirip logo True Wind Rune di lengannya . maka dengan segera dia memeluk Luc di tengah keramaian orang banyak . yang tentu membuat Luc menjadi kaget setengah modar.

"Idih , siapa sih nenek peyot ini ?! nempel-nempel gak jelas ke badanku, jijay ih!" kata Luc

"Ya Ampun nak , ini aku bundomu...Leknaat si pelayan seksi . Eh! , maksudnya Leknaat si tukang pijat refleksi..." jawab Leknaat

"Wah , jadi ini emaknya abang..." kata Sarah

"Heh , sembarangan ! bundoku itu orangnya seksi kayak Angelina Jolie ! bukan kayak ginian !" bentak Luc

" Oh , jadi begitu ya...mentang-mentang udah sukses kamu jadi melupakan ibu ! seperti kata pepatah : habis manis permen karet dibuang !" kata Leknaat

"EGP , Emang gue pikirin ?!" ujar Luc

"Oh Gate Rune , apabila Luc benar anakku maka kutuklah dia menjadi...Luc Action Figure skala 1:1 !! dia itu anak tak tahu diuntung...masa' dia bilang mukaku peyot , padahal segini kencangnya !" kata Leknaat dengan Murka

"APAAAA?! ACTION FIGURE SKALA 1:1 ?! TIDAAAAAKKK! AKU TAK MAU BADANKU DIPASANG DI KAMAR PENGARANG EDAN INI !! HUAAAAAA!" teriak Luc

"SUAMIKUUUU !!" teriak Sarah

(lho kok jadi mirip film india ya??)

Tapi nasi telah menjadi lontong , gak bisa dibalikin lagi . begitu pula dengan kemurkaan Leknaat , meskipun Luc sudah nangis darah dan bombay (Lebay mode: on), Tapi Leknaat tetap tidak mau memaafkannya. Beginilah nasib tragis dari Luc Kundang , huaaaaa !

**LOH ? KOK UDAHAN CERITANYA?!**

Afterwords :

Dengan demikian , Luc pun telah menjadi Action Figure skala 1:1 (Intinya sih sama-sama jadi patung...) dan akan dipajang di kamarku....hehehe , bercanda kok^^. Nah , gimana ceritanya ? Humornya lucu gak? Mudah-mudahan aja cerita ini bisa membuat anda sekalian jadi nyengir-nyengir gak jelas di depan komputer dan HP. Jangan lupa Reviews-nya !


End file.
